Linda
|alias = The Boss |job = Leader of Team LALALA Bandit queen |nature = Naughty |trait = Likes to thrash about |alignment = Chaotic Evil |ability = Scrappy |moves = |relatives = Lindbergh (father) Lindsay (older sister) |affiliation = Team LALALA }} Linda is the boss of the nefarious bandit trio called Team LALALA. She is a callous and hedonistic career criminal who revels in petty evils and delights in demeaning those around her. She styles herself an enemy of temperance and purity, aspiring to notoriety as a lawless villain, albeit with marginal results. Linda is seldom seen without her lackeys Loupa and Lemba. History One of the middle children among a large family of hares, Linda was a Buneary bereft of attention at a young age. Sibling rivalry ran deep in her household; in particular, she resented her eldest sister Lindsay, who was a talented leader in the community. Linda strove to stand out from the rest of the litter, but she had no hope of outshining her upstanding Lopunny sister, so she turned to unlikely places for support. Finding companionship among orphans and street urchins, Linda quickly became friends with Loupa and Lemba, who would remain her loyal henchmen well into adulthood. Still determined to rise to prominence, even with company as unsavory as hers, Linda pushed her gang to evolve at an early age. However, becoming Lopunny meant equality for Linda, not superiority. In order to surpass her siblings, Linda sought out the means to achieve Mega Evolution—in time, she found not only this but also an unknown means to stabilize her transformation. Still, Linda's indefinite Mega Evolution was not without consequences. Prolonged time in this strained forme amplified her combative urges. Linda's jealousy developed into a deep-seated compulsion to humiliate her older sister and other individuals of grace and upstanding character. She gradually became more and more evil-minded, and the ribald Loupa only urged her onward. At some point, Team LALALA's increasingly malicious crimes brought them to Whitbalm Town, where they found direct opposition in the lifeguard-adventurers of Team Baywatch. Linda saw the epitome of everything she stands against in the Milotic leader Galatea. Intent on ruining Galatea and her friends, Linda has since declared them rivals and nemeses and taken to frequenting the Whitbalm coast. To this day, the lifeguards simply want nothing to do with Linda and her gang. Linda's ambition to become a master villainess has only ever earned her a token wanted poster with a measly reward for her capture, but she remains proud of the achievement. Personality The leader of Team LALALA is an arrogant and self-centered hooligan to such an extent that she insists her lifelong friends address her as "Boss" or else face a walloping. She seldom misses an opportunity to announce her name or that of her team, often alliterating to leave an impression. Linda struts and sashays with an air of confidence, posing tirelessly to beguile onlookers, but this pretense belies her underlying need to be the center of attention. She does not take kindly to being ignored. In the same vein as her hunger for recognition is her disregard for personal space, accentuated by the strain of Mega Evolution and the encouragement of Loupa. The bandit boss rarely ever shies away from a chance to prove her dominance or rudely prod an enemy. She also fights in closer quarters than most of her kind, preferring to grapple rather than deliver a precise kick. As a bonus, she enjoys leaving her enemies feeling debased. Linda's standing with her teammates is often in flux. Although she may threaten to hurt them sometimes, the deviant Loupa is elated to see Lemba and herself drubbed by the smaller hare. Linda and the Zoroark vixen seem to have an on-and-off relationship in which the boss exercises full control, though this could just as easily be explained by their clingy personalities agreeing with one another. The remaining Krookodile is largely disinterested in their vices, but Linda does try to keep Lemba happy nonetheless—albeit on her own terms. Whereas Loupa finds play in all things but especially pain, Linda is more serious and more discriminatory in her violence. Her ill will stems from an unhealthy temper, a lust for power, and a contempt for goodness. Unless she is deliberately slighted or met with resistance in a robbery, Linda can be reasonable in the company of a broad range of personalities. However, appearances of altruism, grace, and purity provoke Linda's wrath. She behaves in a similar fashion towards other Lopunny, whom she considers rivals to be abused. Category:Female characters Category:Chaotic characters Category:Evil characters Category:Fighting-types Category:Normal-types Category:Team LALALA